PhD Flopper
''The night-time scene. The streets are mean. The things I have seen, the good, the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna own, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause' of PhD! PhD, the feeling's growing strong. PhD, so right that it feels wrong. PhD, like the chorus of a song. PhD, not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (Phd.... Flopper)! Damn Straight!" -- The jingle of PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a Perk-A-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with Stamin-Up, that are exclusive to the maps Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, costing 2000 points to buy and has a dark blue and purple color scheme. PhD Flopper completely negates explosive and fall damage. However, the player will still groan when falling down from an elevated area. Also, when players dive to prone from a distance from which they normally would take fall damage, they produce an explosion, similar to a "nuke". The nuke loses its ability to kill with one hit from round 20+. It is made from prunes and some type of chemicals. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect on Ascension is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. However, as this is an explosive "weapon", it should be noted that the player only receives 50 points from each kill, when opposed to the 70 points that are acquired by using a bullet firing weapon, so using a gun would be advised if the player is going to buy something, such as other perks. This perk though doesn't seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted that is generally advisable to dive to prone away from any teammates, as landing on one will down both players. Trivia: - Landing on top of zombies renders the effect of this perk ineffective. - The perk's name is likely to be a play on the name of the popular soft drink, Dr. Pepper and the word "PhD" (Doctorate of Philosophy). - The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-A-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. - The PhD Flopper seems to be made from prunes. This is supported from Dempsey's quote "I can't stand prunes!" after drinking it, which would explain it's dark purple color. This is a reference to an urban myth that Dr. Pepper contains prune juice. - The word 'Flopper' in the perk name may stand for the fact that you have to dive or 'belly flop' to activate the perk's effect. - This is the first Zombies perk to directly affect the Zombies. - PhD Flopper's jingle is the only one of the Perk-A-Cola machine jingles that directly mentions the Zombies. - When acquiring this perk, it makes it the first time you can overcook a grenade without dying, or even getting hurt without cheating. - The bottom of the machine says "Flopper PHB". - Along with containing prunes, PhD Flopper also contains chemicals as stated by Robert Englund in Call of the Dead by his quote, "Ugh! All I taste is..... chemicals", after drinking PhD Flopper. These chemicals are most likely the cause of PhD Flopper's power. - PhD Flopper is the first perk to have profanity in it's jingle. Locations: - Ascension - Near from the northern Lunar Lander D, with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. - Call of the Dead - In the abandoned second story/floor of the multi-story building that branches off of the lighthouse. - Shangri-La - Spawns randomly in any of the rooms in the mineshaft. - Moon - Back of the Bio-Dome, next to a mystery box spawn.